mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 2 Deluxe
Mario Party 2 Deluxe is a remake of Mario Party 2 confirmed for Nintendo Switch what is released on December 17, 2019, holding Mario Party 2's 20th anniversary. Similar to Mario Party Deluxe, Mario Party 2 Deluxe has many changes. Here, Mario and his gang are fighting for the rights for a new amusement park. Co-op minigames from Mario Party Deluxe (also known as Battle minigames in American version) reappear, along with Item and Duel minigames. Thirteen minigames earn their redesign from Mario Party: The Top 100 and, much like in Mario Party Deluxe, have a medal. Story Game version The game opens on a stage where Toad comes out to welcome guests. Every Story Mode save file's beginning introduces the story of the play. One day Mario and friends decide to create a new world. Their creation, a very big amusement park, was named Mario Land. But Wario is unhappy with that name, and introduces his own name; the Wario Land. Thanks to Wario, everyone debated what to call this new world. Princess Peach suddenly interrupts the group claiming she has a name they can all agree on. She reveals her name to be Peach Land. Everyone decided long time as, in the other side, Bowser invaded the Mario Land. Within Mark Evans's call, an unnamed spirit appeared from the sky. It presents to be God King, who keeps all of the Royal Gems, antique gems that have special powers. A very old Mushroom Kingdom legend says that who will have all of Royal Gems, a beam of golden energy appears and transforms into a gold sword. Then, a lone Koopa Paratroopa appears, seeing Bowser's invasion. Since Mario and the crew are fighting, they do not hear him. Toad gets an attention by saying whoever can beat Bowser will have the new amusement park named after them. The cast, along with Koopa Paratroopa, quickly runs off to defeat Bowser and claim the new prize. Instruction booklet version The Legend of Mario Land Mario and Mark Evans came to a play in Mushroom Kingdom Theater. As that, their friends, like Luigi, Wario and Yoshi, appeared by a door. The gang decided to make Mario Land, an amusement park based off all of their dreams. Wario, being unhappy, said, "Let the world have the Super Star's name!," and introduced a far better name. The name was Wario Land. Everyone debated and Bowser attacked!! "The task is before us," Toad said with a fright. Mario, along with his whole crew, ran to defeat the King of the Koopas and save Mario Land! Playable Characters The game features Mario Party Deluxe's 10 characters. Characters dress up according to the theme of the board. * In the Western Land, characters wear cowboy costumes, consisting of neckerchiefs, belts, leather vests and cowboy hats. * In the Pirate Land, all characters except of Mario and Mark Evans wear pirate costumes, consisting of collared shirts in their main color, brown bands, pirate hats and sabers. Yoshi also wears a red neckerchief. Mario and Mark Evans wear pirate captain outfits, consisting of white T-shirts, red pirate captain jackets, red pirate trousers and black knee-high boots. * In the Horror Land, all characters except of Mark Evans wear wizard costumes in their main color, consisting of robes, hats, shoes and wands. Mark Evans wears a dark magician costume, consisting of a purple-gray robe and hat, black shoes and a wand summoning dark purple magic. All robes have a star, except of Mark Evans's that has a moon. * In the Space Land, characters wear astronaut costumes without the helmet in their main color. Donkey Kong does not possess his necktie, unlike in the original. * In the Mystery Land, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong and Monty Mole possess archeologist costumes. Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's overalls become beige and wear beige hats. Yoshi and Mark Evans wear beige knee-high boots and brown belt with a silver buckle and a tanto sword. Character descriptions * Mario - Cheerful. Inspiring. Jumpy. Everyone loves Mario! * Luigi - Taller than his brother. Parts his mustache on the middle. * Peach - Princess in pink. Rules over the Mushroom Kingdom. * Daisy - The ruler of Sarasaland loves the thrill of the chase. * Wario - This crude and rude fellow likes to toot... his own horn. * Waluigi - Wario's sidekick and Luigi's biggest rival. * Yoshi - Mario's trusty steed from Yoshi's Island. Has a very sticky tongue. * Donkey Kong - Likes to crash through the jungle. Wears a nice tie. * Monty Mole - Mischief-making mole. This guy likes digging and attacking. * Mark Evans - Though meeting the God King, this sidekick is a pro player. Spaces These are the spaces appearing in Mario Party 2 Deluxe. * Plus Space: Anyone who lands here will earn 5 coins. On the last five turns, the amount is doubled. * Minus Space: Similar to the Blue Space, but loses 5 or 10 coins. * Event Space: Triggers one of three board-based events. * Chance Time Space: Triggers a Chance Time game. * Bowser Space: Bowser will be summoned. Then, he chooses one of events, listed below: ** Coins for Bowser: Bowser takes 10-20 coins from the player. ** Bowser Revolution: Bowser takes all of the other players' Coins and splits them evenly among all the players. ** Bowser's Chance Time: Similar to the original, but without Stars that can be lost in the original. Items Dice Blocks * Normal Dice Block: The standard 1-6 Dice Block. It's bluish-gray with white octagons and numbers from purple to light blue. *'Character Dice Block:' This is similar to the standard Dice Block, but the border is colored depending on the character. Items boughtable in Flutter's item shop Normal items * Dash Mushroom: "Adds 3 moves to Dice Rolls" * Poison Mushroom: "Subtracts 1 move to the opponent's Dice Roll" * Gold Dash Mushroom: "Adds 5 moves to Dice Rolls" * Lightning Score Striker: "Subtracts 3 moves to the opponent's Dice Roll" * Golden Pipe: "Warps close to a Star" * Coinado: "Steals 5 to 10 coins from the opponents" * Skeleton Key: "Unlocks secret paths or shortcuts" * Steal Ticket: "Steal an item from a rival" * Hidden Block Card: "If you're lucky, you might get a Star" * Dueling Glove: "Choose an opponent to duel in a Rumble Minigame" * Double Star Card: "Doubles the amount of Stars" * Genie Lamp: "Summons the Trullialleri Genie and rides you to the Star" Dice Blocks * Custom Dice Block: "Roll whatever you want to from 1 to 6" * Warp Dice Block: "Warps to a randomly chosen opponent" * Double Dice Block: "More spaces to pass when you hit the Double Dice Block" Item minigame-available items * Peepa Bell: "Call a Peepa to take 1 coin from an opponent each time they move" * Bowser Suit: "While rolling the Dice Block, any player gives 20 coins when passed them" * Bowser Bomb: "Bowser will appear, squashing a randomly chosen player, losing all of their coins" Changes from the original * 13 minigames keep their Mario Party: The Top 100 format. * These are the player choices in Rock, Paper, Mario. ** Bowser beats Mark Evans. - Bowser "scares" Mark Evans and the symbol is a Poison Star. ** Mark Evans beats Mario. - Mario "partners up" with Mark Evans and the symbol is a Mushroom ** Mario beats Bowser. - Mario "beats up" Bowser and the symbol is a Star. * In Hot Bob-omb, there is no black Bob-omb audience cutouts at the bottom of the screen. Instead, there is a time meter. * In Grab Bag, a Mushroom replaces the Star in the logo on the ground. * As the player wins, there is no Toad and Koopa. Instead, they appear in front of Startoad and talk about the wish. * Everything, what was wrote within capital letters, returned to its normal form. * In Deep Sea Salvage, players wear diving gear. The Hammer Bro is replaced by Boomerang Bro. * The "checkerded fourth screen" returns from Mario Party Deluxe, appearing in Shell Shocked, Tile Driver, Tipsy Tourney, Crazy Cutters and Face Lift. Also, the "empty area" in Balloon Burst from the same game returns. This is the list of the minigames with "empty area" feature. ** Abandon Ship ** Toad in a Box ** Totem Pole Pound * A new 1-vs-Rivals minigame, Hammers on Fire, appears. * Bowser's Pirate Land version, "Cap'N Bowser", has been changed to a longer version, "Captain Bowser". * After the players chose their characters in Rock, Paper, Mario, there is no "Ready? Go!", but a short drumroll. * Trivia